Leo Sporino
Leo "The Lion" Sporino (born January 14th, 1986) is an American light heavyweight boxer fighting out of Mighty Mick's Gym. He was the #4 ranked Light Heavyweight boxer in the world in 2015 and competed on the American Olympic team in 2012. In 2015 (Creed), Leo was being trained by his father Pete Sporino at Mighty Mick's Gym when he first met Adonis Johnson Creed. Adonis signed up to the gym and began self-training himself. Rocky Balboa would eventually come down to the gym and begin training Adonis, causing Pete to become interested, Pete then made an offer to Adonis and Balboa, proposing Adonis fights his son Leo, stating that it would be a good "warm-up" fight for Leo. Adonis and Balboa accept. Adonis knocked Leo out in the second round. Biography Early Life There isn't much information on Leo's childhood, it is only known that he was born and raised in Philidelphia, Philly is known for its rough streets, meaning that Leo would have learnt to fight at a young age and would have become accustomed to the tough city. Creed Challenging Adonis Johnson Creed In 2015 (Creed), Leo Sporino was the #4 ranked Light Heavyweight boxer in the world and had generated a record of 17-0, with 12 KOS. He was being trained out of Mighty Mick's Gym by his father Pete Sporino. Around this time, Adonis Johnson Creed ventured out to Philidelphia in order to seek training from Rocky Balboa, Balboa declined at first, causing Adonis to head over to Mighty Mick's Gym, where he met Pete Sporino. Pete is now running the gym in the absence of Balboa and offers Adonis a membership, telling him that it's mostly self-training. Adonis accepts and begins training himself. A few days later, Rocky Balboa shows up at the gym for the first time in years, he meets with Adonis and to the shock of Pete offers to train him. Pete had been trying to get Balboa to train his son Leo for years to no avail. Balboa trains Adonis for a few weeks as Pete watches on, becoming more intrigued by the bond they're forming. Pete makes a proposal to Balboa, Adonis vs. Leo, Pete states that it would be a good "warm-up" fight for Leo. Balboa is reluctant at first but is quickly convinced by Adonis and they accept. Sporino vs. Creed Leo was fairly in control of the first round, dictating the pace of the fight and controlling it. He landed the majority of his strikes and cut Adonis above the eye. He landed a high amount of body shots and connected with some nice combos. Leo came out in the second round pampering to the crowd, feeling confident that he was about to end the fight. Leo held control of the first portion of the second round, landing strikes and controlling the pace, but he was hit with a huge counter right hook, followed up with an uppercut that dropped him to the mat. Leo wouldn't beat the 10 count and suffered the first loss of his career. Events After Creed The series is yet to specify what happened to Leo after the events of Creed. Personality and Traits Leo show signs of a fighter that is humbled, but also a fighter that allows the limelight to go to his head. Leo is noticeably humble when he meets Balboa, shaking his hand and telling him it's an honour to meet him, also during his fight with Adonis, Leo doesn't talk any trash to Adonis despite Adonis talking to him. Leo stays focused and doesn't say a word, keeping his mind set on the fight. Despite his signs of being humbled, Leo still seems to allow the limelight to get into his head, an example is when the audience begins to chant his name during his fight against Adonis, causing Leo to soak up those cheers and pamper to the crowd. Boxing Style Leo is a very patient fighter, waiting for his opponent to throw a strike and then countering with a strike of his own. He is very good at waiting and pinpointing the exact moment to strike, hurting his opponent with a big blow. If Leo stuns an opponent he charges them, trapping them and unloading a flurry of body shots and hooks. He also has very good head movement. Professional Boxing Record List of Leo's fights in the series. Boxing Attires Image:Leogear.PNG|Leo Sporino wearing yellow and black trunks against Adonis Johnson Creed Accomplishments N/A Quotes * "It's an honour to meet you champ" - Leo Sporino to Rocky Balboa * "Yeah, was supposed to fight on the Conlan/Wheeler card, but it got cancelled" - Leo Sporino to Rocky Balboa * "Sup, Rock" - Leo Sporino to Rocky Balboa Trivia * Leo Sporino is portrayed by real-life boxer Gabriel "Gabe" Rosado! References Category:Boxers Category:Characters Played by Real-Life-Boxers Category:Creed characters Category:Males